drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigara Kazim
Name: Tigara Kazim Age: 22 Nationality: Taraboner Hair: Very light blonde hair just past shoulders in length. Eyes: Pale Green Skin: White, but slightly tanned Height: 5’9” Voice: A very soft, soothing -almost innocent- voice Other: His right hand is a wooden fake and he has a large scar diagonally down his back Special Skills: Slight Swordsmanship Knowledge Weakness: He never had any educational training. Physical Weakness: His right hand is wooden Personality weakness: He is very arrogant and takes too much pride in his good-looks. Personality Tigara has always been known for his good-looks. Women often gap at him when he walks by, and Tigara takes much too much pride in it. He is as arrogant as any noble, though he was born poorly. His temper is hard to rouse, and doesn’t last long when stipulated. He is a very warm-hearted person, when it suits him and his purposes. He uses it to lure people into a sense of false security. His greatest joy is in killing Aes Sedai. History Tigara was born into a very poor family. His parents both died in a riot when he and his brother and sister were very young. Later, when he was 12, his older brother Lionel, became very sick and died. So he was left to look after his 10 year old sister Jagaea alone in the streets of Tanchico. Jobs were scarce, but his sister got a job as a tavernmaid. Tigara, however, was not as lucky. He had to make his way along by stealing some food here and pick-pocketing there. The two managed to get by, but barely. Tanchico seemed to get worse continually. It was no longer very safe for anyone, so Tigara and his sister traversed to Amadicia before things got ugly. It was there that Tigara joined the Children of the Light. It was better pay, and it gave him purpose. Jagaea found job in the Fortress of the Light, being a secretary to one of the Questioners, so they saw each other regularly. It was with with the Children that Tigara discovered his gift of channeling. It was late one night after a patrol in a small village near the border with Ghealdan. Tigara and the rest of the patrol had taken a wrong turn on their way to the inn, and ended up in a dark alleyway. Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared balanced in Tigara’s palm, and followed it as he moved his hand. His buddies immediately recognized channeling, and lunged at Tigara screaming “Darkfriend”. One lopped his right hand off, the hand holding the light which then went out, and the other cut him severely down his back as Tigara ran towards the woods. He managed to lose them easily in the dark, but he was in severe pain. He ran off undetected and found a small shed in the woods, suitable for hiding. He patched himself up with his old cloak so he wouldn’t bleed to death. While resting, he realized something. Since being a Whitecloak, he was taught that all who can channel are Darkfriends. Now being able to channel, that must mean that he was a Darkfriend. So there in that shed, he turned to the Shadow. He slowly made his way north towards the Blight. He stopped in Andor to have a wooden hand made to replace his own. From Andor, he went to Cairhein, then to Tar Valon, then to Sheinar, and finally into the Blight. Now to find a teacher. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies